Truth or Dare
by zapid
Summary: **Complete** Some of the wrestlers get stuck backstage and Stephanie suggest a game... Rated R just to be safe. See inside for more.
1. Chapter One

Truth or Dare  
  
Setting: Backstage after a show  
  
Characters: Adam, Jay Paul, Shannon, Amy, Trish, Stacy, Jeff, Matt, Chris, and Stephanie. I may add more later.  
  
Authors Note: I do not own ANYTHING. If I did, I wouldn't be sitting at this computer right now. I'm not making any money off of it, so don't sue me. Anyways, this fic is assuming that you know that wrestling is scripted (they don't act according to their characters). It is also assuming that there was never a brand split. In this fic, Amy and Matt are dating, Paul and Stephanie just broke up, and the Hardy Boyz are still a tag team. Other than that, everyone is just friends. Also, I know this is one of the most overused ideas on fanfiction.net, but it is also, in my opinion, one of the most entertaining ones, so if you don't like it, don't read it. Anyways, enjoy the story. Oh, and please review; I feed off of feedback.  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
All of the electricity had just gone off. Those who were left in the building couldn't exit the doors, because they were electrically operated, and opened when you swiped your card. Fortunetely, there were at least some back-up lights, so they could all at least see. All of the wrestlers still in the building gathered together in one room to decide what to do. All of a sudden there was a loud crash of thunder, and Amy jumped into Matt's arms. Stephanie looked at them regretfully, still bitter about her recent divorce.  
  
"What are we supposed to do now?" Jay asked.  
  
"No idea," Paul replied. "The electricity's gone off and we can't get out the damn door."  
  
"What about the front doors?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"They're locked, idiot." Paul retorted.  
  
"It was just an idea," she said quietly, backing off a few feet. Stacy moved toward her to comfort her.  
  
"Which brings us back to our first question. What are we supposed to do now?" Shannon said.  
  
"There isn't much we can do," said Matt.  
  
"What do you mean 'there's nothing we can do'? Of course there's something we can do," Chris said.  
  
"No, he's right," said Trish. "There's really nothing we can do."  
  
"Then what do we do tonight? We can't just sit around," Amy chimed in.  
  
"You're right," Stephanie said. "We should do something." Stephanie obviously had a very specific idea in mind. She had questions, and she was looking for answers.  
  
"What did you have in mind?" Adam questioned.  
  
"How about a nice game of truth or dare?"  
  
"Could you be any more juvenile?" Jay asked her.  
  
She walked up to him and whispered something in his ear. "Well, yeah, but." Jay paused, obviously pondering his options. ".I think it's a great idea."  
  
Stephanie looked around the room, silently asking for their consent.  
  
"Well, it's not like we have anything better to do, "Stacy said. All of the other wrestlers nodded their heads in agreement.  
  
"Good," Stephanie said. "Stacy, you can go first."  
  
"Okay.uh.Jay, truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth," he came up with.  
  
"Okay, umm, oh, I've got one. Remember that girl who snuck backstage a couple of weeks ago, the one with your name tattooed to her arm? How far exactly did you two go when you took her back to your hotel room?"  
  
"I don't think you need to know that." Jay said.  
  
"Sure we do," Trish said. "Besides, it's the rules."  
  
Jay just remained silent. "All right Jay, how many times did you go at it?" Adam asked.  
  
Jay mumbled something that no one could hear. "What was that?" Adam asked, a huge smirk playing across his face.  
  
"Okay! Three!"  
  
Stacy gasped. Adam just started laughing. "Adam, truth or dare?" Adam stopped laughing.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me, truth or dare?" Jay repeated.  
  
Adam sat there with his mouth slightly open, staring at Jay. Finally, he came to his senses. "Dare," he said.  
  
"All right," Jay said. "I dare you to." Jay paused for a minute to rummage through Trish's bag. "I dare you to wear this for the rest of the night," he said, holding up one of her thongs. All of the color drained out of Adam's face. "Under your pants, of course," Jay added hastily when he realized what that could imply.  
  
Everybody started laughing. Matt was the first to recover. "I'll go with him to make sure he puts them on," Matt said, dragging Adam and the thong into the next room.  
  
A few minutes later, they returned. "Did he put it on?" Jay asked.  
  
"Yeah," Matt replied quickly. "That's definitely a sight I won't forget. Adam in a bright pink thong."  
  
This comment triggered new fits of laughter. "That would be a sight," Trish said. "You think the rest of us get to see?" she asked Adam playfully.  
  
"The night is young, and who knows where this came will go." Jay said, purposely trying to get under Adam's skin. "So, ya comfy Adam?"  
  
Adam shot Jay a dirty look, trying to pay him back for both of those comments. "Just fine," he said, blushing when the girls started giggling.  
  
"It's your turn, Adam," Paul pointed out while desperately trying to get the picture of Adam in a thong out of his head.  
  
"Oh, yeah," Adam said. "Shannon, you've been quiet, truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth," Shannon said without a second thought.  
  
"Truth, huh?" Adam said. "Okay then, how about this? What's the one thing a woman can do to get you going?"  
  
Shannon looked shocked. Stacy looked on with interest, ready to make a mental note of whatever he said. "I don't know, nothing particular," Shannon said, obviously lying.  
  
"Yes you do," Jeff said.  
  
"Well, oh, all right, I like it when." He stopped for a minute, obviously humiliated. "I like it when a woman squeezes my ass really firmly during sex," he said quickly all in one breath.  
  
"Way too much information," Chris said.  
  
"Well, I didn't exactly choose to divulge that information," Shannon said, turning various shades of pink and red.  
  
"Anyways, it's my turn, right? Trish, truth or dare?"  
  
"I think I'll be brace and take a dare. After all, I'm already wearing a thong," she said, sending a teasing smile toward Adam. His only response was to blush slightly.  
  
Shannon thought about a dare for a few moments before deciding on a suitable one. "Okay, your dare is to have three random guys in this room make out with you while you're blindfolded. Then decide who was the best.  
  
"Okay," she said. Shannon pulled a T-shirt out of his bag and wrapped it around Trish's head. He gestured for Paul, Adam, and Jay to get in a line to kiss her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
That's all I have for now. Sorry to leave you on a bit of a cliffhanger there, but I'll write more soon, I promise. Well, anyways, please review. Ta-ta. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
Well, here it is, chapter two. Like I said before, I don't own anything. Please don't sue me. You'd lose more money on a lawyer than you could possibly gain from me. Anyways, just in case you've forgotten, we left off last time with Shannon blindfolding Trish, and having Paul, Adam, and Jay kiss her, and she has to decide who's the best, and so on and so forth. So, enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
Paul, Adam, and Jay got in a line in front of Trish. Shannon pushed Paul toward her and they connected lips. They stayed that way for a moment before Paul gently broke away.  
  
"I should be jealous right now," Stephanie thought to herself. Yet, somehow, she wasn't. This confused her even more, as she thought about all of the questions she had, both for Paul and herself.  
  
Shannon looked at Adam, letting him know that he should go next, but just as he was stepping up to Trish, Jay jumped in front of him and pulled Trish into a long, lingering kiss. Adam had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. Something about the situations was just funny, yet, there was another emotion building up inside of him as he watched Jay kiss his Trish.  
  
"Wait a minute, my Trish?!" he thought to himself. "Where did that come from?"  
  
Trish was having a slight mental dilemma of her own. "How the hell am I supposed to choose who's the best?" she thought. Both of her kisses so far had been really good.  
  
Finally it was Adam's turn. He cupped her face in his hands and brought his lips to hers. Trish's previous dilemma was completely forgotten. The other two kisses had been good, but this was incredible. Both Trish and Adam had drifted off somewhere else, leaving the world behind them. Adam reached one of his arms around Trish's back and pulled her closer. Shannon tapped Adam lightly on the shoulder, bringing him back to reality.  
  
Shannon watched as Adam reluctantly pulled away from Trish, congratulating himself. He was wondering how long it would take for Adam to figure it out. Everyone knew that Adam had a thing for Trish, and the only people who didn't know that were Trish, and, surprisingly, Adam couldn't seem to figure it out either.  
  
Shannon gently took the blindfold off of Trish's head. "So," he began, "who was the best?"  
  
"Number three," she said without hesitation.  
  
Jay looked slightly miffed at this, but it wouldn't have been detected unless someone was looking for it. Paul wasn't upset at all. He understood what Shannon was trying to do.  
  
"Uh, do I get to find out who number three is?" Trish asked hopefully.  
  
"Nope," Shannon said.  
  
"Ugh, cruelty. Okay then, uhh, Matt, truth or dare/"  
  
"I'll take a dare," he replied, barely moving from his current position.  
  
"Hmm, I'll be right back," Trish said with a smile on her face.  
  
Matt looked a tad worried. "Is it too late to change my mind?" he thought.  
  
A few minutes later, Trish returned, a plastic cup in each of her hands. "I dare you to put this down your underwear for ten minutes," she said gleefully, revealing what was in the cups, ice that she had obviously salvaged from the refreshments area.  
  
Matt's mouth fell practically to the ground. "You've got to be kidding me."  
  
Trish just shook her head no, and handed Matt the cups. Matt just stood there with the cups in his hands.  
  
"Look Matt, either do it yourself, or I'll do it, along with doubling the time," Trish said.  
  
A few of the wrestlers started snickering, and Matt, a solemn yet at the same time highly regretful look on his face, poured the ice down his pants and underwear. The look on Matt's face was enough to cause anybody who wasn't already laughing to start.  
  
Matt gritted his teeth and glared at Trish. "I'll set my watch," she said. "Oh, and it's your turn."  
  
"Right. Chris, truth or dare?" Matt was quite obviously struggling to get the words out of his mouth.  
  
"Truth," Chris said, smartly trying to avoid getting into a predicament similar to that of Adam's or Matt's.  
  
"Okay, damn, I can't think of anything." Matt was having a bit of a tough time concentrating. "Describe the best sex you've ever had," he finally came up with.  
  
Chris looked thoughtful for a moment, not really seeming to be embarrassed by the question. "Okay, it was about a year ago. My friend Tonya had just had a messy breakup with her boyfriend, and she kind of came to me for comfort," he said. All of a sudden a blush crept up to his cheeks. "It involved. some ice-cream, chocolate sauce, handcuffs, and a lot of whipped cream."  
  
"What the hell did you do with all of that?" Jeff asked, torn between intrigue and disgust.  
  
Before Chris had a chance to answer, or not answer, Amy cut in. "Whoa, Jeff, I think we already know plenty," she said.  
  
Jeff just shrugged his shoulders. "Is the time up yet?" Matt asked desperately.  
  
"Nope, sorry," Trish said. "It's not quite halfway." Matt looked like someone had torn him in half.  
  
"Don't worry Matt, it'll go numb in a few minutes," Jeff said laughing.  
  
New fits of laughter started cropping up like weeds. Matt shot Jeff a look of pure venom.  
  
"Jeff, that was mean," Amy said, jumping to the defense of her boyfriend, even though she thought the situation was hilarious. Once again, Jeff just shrugged.  
  
"Okay Jeff, truth or dare?" Chris asked.  
  
"Uhh, truth," Jeff said, eyeing Matt.  
  
"Woooo, extreme man," said Amy, giving him some retribution for what he said to Matt.  
  
"Shut up," Jeff said testily.  
  
"All right, I have a good one," Chris said. "I remember once about two months ago walking into your dressing room while you were having a conversation with Matt. All I heard of it was you saying 'last night was my biggest embarrassing moment' and 'if you tell anyone what happened you're screwed'. So, what happened?"  
  
Matt, even in his awful pain, started laughing hysterically. Amy started to laugh, too, obviously having been at this event.  
  
"You probably would have been better off taking dare," Amy said, making everyone immensely curious.  
  
Jeff's mouth opened and closed several times. "But."  
  
"No buts," Chris cut in. "Just answer."  
  
"But." Chris shot him a look. "Oh, fine. One night when I cam back from a bar, I was a little tipsy," Jeff started.  
  
"Tipsy?" Amy asked.  
  
"Okay, positively drunk," Jeff said. "Anyways, for some reason I dressed up in some of Amy's clothes. There, I told you, I'm done." Amy and Matt glared at him. "All right. A britney Spears song came on the radio and I started dancing and singing to it on the hotel room table."  
  
At this, everybody in the room started laughing. Jeff was indeed wishing he had taken a dare.  
  
"And." Amy coaxed.  
  
"And.I." Jeff mumbled something that nobody could hear.  
  
"What was that?" everybody asked simultaneously.  
  
"I pretended to hit on Matt." he said, turning a bright shade of red. This sparked even more laughter.  
  
"And."  
  
"And, and, oh.and the whole thing's on tape. Happy?"  
  
"Extremely," Amy said, breaking down into another fit of laugher. This resparked everyone else, all of them trying to picture this scene in their heads.  
  
"This I gotta see. When's the tape going on video?" Chris asked.  
  
"Never," Jeff replied. "Never ever."  
  
"Next time Jeff does something to tick me off," Amy answered for him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Whew, the chapter's over. Okay. *pant* *pant* So, did you like it? Let me know. I'll probably write more this weekend. Ta-ta. 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
Okay, just in case anybody forgot, we left off with it being Jeff's turn after admitting to dressing like a girl, Britney Spears, etc. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey, Jeff, it's your turn," Amy said.  
  
"Stephanie, truth or dare," he said, still completely humiliated from the previous turn.  
  
"Truth," Stephanie said.  
  
"Truth, okay, um, geez, I don't know," Jeff said.  
  
"Who would?" Chris asked. "What would you ask the billion dollar princess???" Stephanie turned to face him, a hint of hurt shining in her eyes. "I was just kidding," he said lightly, and he meant it.  
  
"Still, I have no idea what to ask her," Jeff said. "Give me a minute." Stephanie shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Hey, Matt, time's up," Trish said. With that, Matt bolted out of the room. Everybody started laughing again. Matt finally returned and sat back down.  
  
"Continue," he said.  
  
"Okay, I thought of one," Jeff said. "Let's say you're stuck on a desert island or whatever. Of the guys here, you can take one for his practicality, one just for laughs, and one for sex. Who would you take?"  
  
"Umm, I would take Adam for his practicality, I would choose you, Jeff for laughs, and um, what was the last one again?"  
  
"Sex..." Jeff said, amused that she would take him for laughs.  
  
"Oh yeah, umm..." a blush crept up to her face. "Uh, Chris, I guess..."  
  
"Way to go, Chris!" Jay said.  
  
Chris forced a smile and nodded his head once. He was very confused. He had not idea that Stephanie would have picked him. Paul was a little surprised, too. It sounded like Stephanie had known that answer ahead of time...  
  
"Anyways, it's my turn now," Stephanie said. This was the perfect situation. Paul hadn't been chosen yet, and it was her turn. She could pick him and ask him. All she had to do was choose Paul...  
  
"Amy," she said, "Truth or dare?"  
  
Stephanie mentally slapped herself. Getting answers from Paul was the whole reason she'd suggested this dumb game. Not that it wasn't entertaining...it was.  
  
"Truth," Amy replied. "Shut up," she said before Jeff could open his mouth. Jeff smirked.  
  
"Okay, how about this? Have you ever wanted to engage in any type of sexual activity with Jeff?"  
  
Amy sat there quietly for a moment. "Well, umm, a couple of times, but..."  
  
"Are you serious?!" Matt asked, a bit insulted.  
  
"But, Matt was there, too," she continued.  
  
"What, you mean, like, a threesome?" Adam asked.  
  
"I guess," Amy said, obviously humiliated. Matt and Jeff looked a bit embarrassed, too. Jeff got over it quickly, though.  
  
"Well, if you two ever think something's 'missing', just let me know. I'll be glad to assist," he said jokingly.  
  
"Your turn," Stacy said to Amy.  
  
"Hunter, truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth."  
  
"How many times have you had a threesome," she asked, keeping with the current topic.  
  
"Twice," he said. "And I did one with four people once..." he added.  
  
Stephanie was a little bit surprised. She had only known about one of the threesomes. Even though she and Paul had broken up, she still had some goooooood memories...  
  
"Shannon, truth or dare," Paul said.  
  
"Dare," Shannon replied.  
  
Paul paused to think for a moment. He thought back to Trish's dare where Shannon worked on getting Adam to admit his feelings. It was funny, if anybody needed to come to terms with his feelings, it was Shannon.  
  
Paul's eyes traveled over to Stacy and her button-down sleeveless shirt she had changed into. "I dare you to take off Stacy's shirt with your hands tied behind your back," Paul said. "Blindfolded."  
  
Shannon blinked a couple of times before figuring out exactly what Paul's dare was. Shannon started blushing.  
  
"Only if it's okay with Stacy," he said.  
  
Everybody turned to Stacy. "Well, ummm," she said. Stacy loved the idea of this dare, except for the fact that everybody would be watching. Even so, she didn't want to look like a coward or anything. "Okay, I guess."  
  
Paul picked up the T-shirt that had previously served as Trish's blindfold. He looked around for a moment, and he finally found what he was looking for as his eyes fell on some rope on one of the tables. He tied it loosely around Shannon's wrists. He didn't want to hurt him.  
  
"Should I stand up?" Stacy asked uncertainly.  
  
"Uh, yeah," Paul said, deciding that this would make it easier.  
  
Paul then led Shannon over to Stacy so that he could carry out the dare.  
  
Shannon didn't really know what to do. He brought his mouth to her shirt, and searched for a button. When he finally fond one, he used his tongue and teeth to get it undone. Stacy bit her lop to keep from making any noise. Trying to get the button undone was forcing Shannon's cheek to brush against her breast. A lot. Shannon followed the seam and undid the rest of the buttons in the same manner. He went to push the shirt back, and he realized that he couldn't.  
  
"I must have missed one," Shannon thought to himself. Everyone else looked and realized that the button at the very top still hadn't been undone. Shannon mentally decided that it was most likely the top button. He went to undo it, but accidentally misjudged its location. His mouth landed on the top of Stacy's left breast, now exposed because of the undone buttons. Stacy let out a mall gasp, trying to ignore the sensations this was causing. Keeping his cool, Shannon moved his mouth up Stacy's chest until he found the button. He undid it as quickly as he could, and pulled the shirt off her shoulders from the back with his mouth.  
  
Stacy breathed a sigh of relief. Paul removed the blindfold and rope. Shannon's eyes immediately moved to Stacy. It took every ounce of willpower in his body not to stare. She looked incredible standing there in just her shorts and bra; it was almost too much for Shannon to take. Shannon found his mind wandering to what Stacy would look like without the bra on. Shannon noticed the shirt on the floor, picked it up, and handed it to Stacy.  
  
"Here," he said, handing it to her, hoping she would put it on before his mind could wander even farther away.  
  
"Thanks," she said. She was trembling a bit, still in shock from the sensations running up and down her body. She decided to sit down. She pulled the shirt over her shoulders and buttoned the bottom half of the buttons, but left the top half undone, her black lacy bra still exposed.  
  
"Is she TRYING to torture me?" Shannon thought to himself.  
  
"Hey, Shannon, your turn," Jay said. 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four 

What's up everybody? I'm sorry I didn't update sooner, but life's kept me busy. I'll be able to write more now that everything has calmed down.

Author's Note: I own nothing. The WWE owns the characters and the people own themselves. I am not making any money off of this. Please read and review; reviews inspire me to keep going.

So, without further introduction, here's chapter four!

"Shannon, your turn," Jay said.

"Right, has everybody gone already?"

Everybody paused to take a look around the room, before arriving at the conclusion that each person had taken his or her turn. They all nodded their heads.

"Cool," Shannon said. "Okay then, Adam, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Adam replied, shifting around in his seat, still uncomfortable from the results of the dare he had taken earlier in the evening.

"Good," Shannon thought to himself. "He said exactly what I hoped he would."

"So, Adam," he began. "Did you enjoy that kiss you shared with Trish?" he asked, tilting his head slightly to one side.

"What, Adam was one of the three guys?" Trish asked. "Which one was he? One, two, or three?"

"Yes," Shannon said. Upon seeing Trish's state of confusion he added, "It doesn't matter, that's not the point here."

Adam decided to go ahead and answer the question before Trish killed Shannon...or him...or both. "Well, yeah, I did," he said.

It took everyone a moment to realize that he was answering his truth question. The interruption had distracted them all a bit.

Trish was desperate with a need to know which person she kissed was Adam. She wasn't entirely sure WHY she wanted to know; she simply wanted to know. In one part of her mind, a part that was hidden even from herself, she was hoping that he was third...

"Jay, truth or dare," he said, hoping for some retribution for what had gone on earlier in the game.

"Dare," Jay replied.

Adam raised his eyebrows; he had been expecting Jay to pick truth. He'd have to think of something good.

Jay immediately regretted his decision as soon as the words came out of his mouth. How stupid could he be? Adam was obviously looking for revenge, and now, here he was, setting himself up for his own downfall. Okay, that was dramatizing it a bit, but still...

Adam thought back to the earlier parts of the game. They almost seemed like forever ago. Thinking about the previous truths and dares gave Adam some sudden inspiration.

"I dare you to sing a Britney Spears song from start to finish, while stripping," he said. "Thanks for the song idea Jeff,"

"Any time," Jeff said, amused. He didn't really want, or need, to see Jay strip off his clothes, but anytime somebody was humiliating themselves, Jeff was there. It was a refreshing break from the one who was being humiliated. Why he did all of the stupid stuff he did, Jeff had no idea.

"You couldn't make me do that," Jay protested.

Everybody in the room gave him a look that quite clearly said, 'yes he can' Jay sighed. "All right, but I don't know the words..."

"You know them well enough," Matt said. "Besides, if you get stuck, Jeff can always help you out. He knew every word. How did you manage that, Jeff?"

"Oh, come on, her songs play on the radio all the time," Jeff argued.

"Yep, sure Jeff," Amy said.

"We're getting off the subject," Adam pointed out. "Just do it Jay."

"Easy for you to say."

Jay then slowly pulled himself to his feet. "Boy am I ever going to regret this," he thought to himself.

With a sigh, he started belting out the words to 'Hit Me Baby One More Time'. After only three words, the entire room was in hysterics. Jay's not-so-loud (and not-so-great) singing was completely drowned out by laughter.

"Hey, don't forget the second part of the dare," someone said, but who it was Jay couldn't figure out.

"Whoever it is, I'll kill later," he thought.

Jay, deciding to simply get everything over with, started peeling off his articles of clothing. As he continued the song, stumbling with the words every now and then, he began to get into it a little. He started to move a little bit, taking advantage of the song's rhythm, still taking off his clothes in the process.

When Jay had gotten down to his boxers, Paul called out, "Stop! My eyes can't take anymore!" This renewed all of the laughter, as everyone could see that while Paul was pretty much serious, he still said it with a smile on his face.

"Wasn't my idea," he said, not protesting the stopping of this event. "Anyways, it's my turn now. Trish, truth or dare?"

"Hmmm," she said, pondering the options. "I think I'll go with dare."

"All right then," Jay said. "I dare you to take off all of your clothes and masturbate."

"What!?" yelled several people at the same time.

"Jay!" Amy said, scolding him with her eyes.

"No, it's fine", Trish said. "Trish, you don't really have to..." Amy started, but Trish cut her off.

"No, really, it's fine."

"Well you heard the lady," Jay said, surprised beyond belief. He was JOKING. Oh well, this would be interesting...

Trish honestly didn't care. She knew these people and was comfortable enough with herself to carry it out. Besides, everybody seemed to be relating their questions and dares to sex, and as much as she would deny it, it was beginning to turn her on... This would be a good way to get at least SOME of that sexual energy out.

She slowly pulled her shirt over her head, subconsciously making mental notes of the way Adam was reacting. The reached around her back and unclasped the hook of her bra, then shrugging her way out of it as it fell to the floor.

Trish was naked from the waist up, and Adam was LOVING it. The only thing bad about the situation was that everybody else was watching her. Sometime throughout the course of the night, Adam had come to realize that he wanted Trish more than anything, and he wanted her for himself. He desperately wanted to just tell Trish exactly what he had come to terms with. But he would think about that later. He was a bit distracted by Trish's hand, which was slowly creeping the button of her jeans...

Okay, the end, for now. Sorry to leave you with a slight cliffhanger again, but I'm tired of typing. So, please tell me what you think, and I'll try to write more soon. Ta-ta for now!


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five  
  
  
  
Trish paused for a moment while looking at everybody.  
  
"What? You didn't think I was actually going to do it, did you?"  
  
Everybody looked at each other and shook their heads in mutual consent. It was true; nobody had expected her to take the dare. Trish pulled her shirt back over her head and looked around.  
  
"Hmmm...who should I pick?"  
  
"Wait," Shannon said. "You still have to take a different dare then, don't you?"  
  
Trish turned toward Jay. "You got anything?"  
  
Jay simply shook his head no.  
  
"Okay then," Trish said. "Amy, truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth."  
  
Trish couldn't really think of anything she wanted to know from Amy. But, then, she did remember something she wanted to know.  
  
"Who kissed me and in what order?" Trish asked.  
  
Amy shrugged, Adam blushed, and Shannon complained. "You can't do that!"  
  
"Yes I can."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"It's fine with me, too," Amy put in, grateful to get off with an incredibly easy truth. "Jay kissed you first, Paul kissed you second, and Adam kissed you last. Now, Jeff, truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare," Jeff said, determined to show her up.  
  
A devious, almost conniving smirk spread across Amy's face. Jeff regretted his decision...again.  
  
"I dare you to give Matt a lap dance."  
  
"Uhh, how about NO." It wasn't Jeff that said this, it was Matt.  
  
"I was expecting you to protest," Amy said. "So came up with a plan. Here's the deal, if you don't let Jeff carry out the dare, I'm going to show everyone the picture where you're,"  
  
"OKAY!" Matt cut in WAY too quickly. "It's fine with me," he said, forcing a smile. Unfortunately, knowing Amy, she probably had the picture with her. The Hardy boys seemed to have a tendency to be caught doing really stupid stuff on camera, and that wasn't the only similarity...  
  
"Good," Amy said. "Now there's nothing stopping you," she said to Jeff. "Go ahead, do your dare." Jeff stared at her with a blank expression on his face, still in disbelief. "NOW."  
  
"Yes ma'am," Jeff said, causing many people to snicker. Amy looked at him with a very un-amused expression.  
  
Jeff walked toward Matt...slowly. This just wasn't right! Matt was his brother...it just wasn't right.  
  
"Oh well" was the last thought that went through Jeff's mind as he reached Matt.  
  
"Nothing...uh...personal, right?" Jeff asked, making it perfectly clear that this was NOT his idea of a dandy time.  
  
"Sure," Matt said. "Can you just do it so it can be over?"  
  
Jeff nodded his head, and with one last angry look at Amy, proceeded to give his older sibling a lap dance, purposely making it a good one so Amy wouldn't be able to say he 'didn't do it properly'.  
  
The entire room was practically in absolute hysteria as Jeff continued; Amy was even crying a little. This was priceless. If only somebody had a camera... Unknown to everyone else, Amy did have a camera, and once she got over her first laughing/crying fit, she pulled it out of her bag and began snapping away. Jeff immediately jumped off of Matt and lunged at Amy.  
  
"You WILL give me that camera," he said to her.  
  
"No I won't," she said teasing. She quickly passed it to Trish who stuffed it into her bag.  
  
"Give it to me," Jeff said to Trish. "Seriously, give it to me."  
  
Trish just looked at him incredulously. Like she would give it up that easily. It wasn't like her would hurt her.  
  
Everyone else in the room was thinking something along the same lines. "Besides," Adam thought. "If he tries to hurt her, he will have to come through ME."  
  
"Your turn," Stacy pointed out tentatively.  
  
"Fine, Chris, truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare," he replied.  
  
"I don't know. Tell you what, I'll do you a favor, take Stephanie into that back room over there. Do whatever the hell you want. Just, pretend you're on an island or something."  
  
Stephanie's mouth fell open, along with half of the room's, most of them recalling Stephanie's answer to a previous question of the game. Surprisingly enough, it wasn't Chris who led Stephanie into the back room Jeff was referring to. Instead, Stephanie pulled him into it, with quite an interesting expression on her face.  
  
"Wow," everyone said simultaneously.  
  
"I guess we have to wait until Chris gets back until we can continue our game," Jay said.  
  
"Yeah, especially if they pretend they're on an island..." Jeff said with a smirk.  
  
"So, this could take a while then," Stacy said.  
  
"If Jeff's predictions are true, five minutes," Paul said.  
  
"Paul, that was mean," Stacy said.  
  
"What are you...yeah, it was, wasn't it?"  
  
Everyone looked at him, not needing to express the answer to that question with words. He just shrugged. He didn't mean to be rude to her, but something about her brought out that side of him.  
  
"For all we know, they could just be talking," Shannon said.  
  
"Who knows what they're doing."  
  
"It'd be interesting to see..."  
  
"Yeah...hey Amy, you wouldn't just so happen to have some sort of hidden camera in that room would ya?" Matt asked, knowing his girlfriend's annoying tendency to always have a camera, especially when you were doing something you wouldn't want on camera.  
  
"Nope, sorry."  
  
"Darn."  
  
  
  
Well, that's it for chapter five. I hope you guys are enjoying it. Thanks for all the positive feedback. Oh, and in case you're wondering, yes, you will get to find out what's happening with Stephanie and Chris. Happy Halloween! 


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six  
  
First of all, I just want to thank everybody for all of the positive feedback. I'm glad people are enjoying my story, and I hope this chapter is worth your time. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Chris quickly shut the door after them, so they could have some...privacy. He wasn't exactly sure as to what they were going to do, but he somehow felt that they should be alone. He smiled down at Stephanie, finding the situation more awkward than he had anticipated.  
  
"They know, you know," Stephanie said.  
  
"Know what?"  
  
"What we took so long to see. It was right in front of us, wasn't it?"  
  
"I'm not entirely sure what you mean," Chris replied, but not telling the whole truth. He did have an idea, but his mind refused to let it formulate.  
  
"We both know it; we just won't admit it. We're a lot alike, both stubborn as all hell."  
  
More silence. Although, somehow, this time the silence was comforting. It seemed as though no more words were needed.  
  
"We should probably go back; it's your turn," Stephanie pointed out.  
  
"I know. You know, I bet they'd be really disappointed to find out that all we did was talk."  
  
"Well then, let's not disappoint them."  
  
"Huh?" Chris thought. Stephanie pressed herself against him and kissed him lightly. "Oh..."  
  
After a few seconds she pulled away. The kiss had seemed like it lasted an eternity to Chris, but at the same time it ended all too soon. But, Chris knew that Stephanie was right. They should go back out. Besides, Chris didn't want to pass up the opportunity to humiliate somebody.  
  
"What kept you guys?" Stacy asked.  
  
"You weren't on an island or something were you?" Shannon teased.  
  
"Laugh all you want, losers, but it's my turn, so I wouldn't get on my bad side if I were you," Chris remarked.  
  
That shut everybody up pretty quickly. But it wasn't really because of Chris' threat. It was because they really didn't have much else to say.  
  
"Hmmm...Paul, truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare," Paul replied.  
  
Chris surveyed the room to try and find something to incorporate into the dare. This would have to be good... Chris was having a little bit of trouble coming up with something humiliating enough, until his eyes fell on the one thing that could make a great dare.  
  
"See that pole over there?" he asked. "Yeah, that's the one. Well, let's see what you got."  
  
"You've got to be kidding me," Paul said amongst the snickers from various people. "Shut up!" he snapped. "Fine then...I'll show you what I got."  
  
So he showed them. And quite frankly...he didn't have anything! The moment his hand gripped the pole, he fell, causing an absolute riot from everybody else. Who knew Paul was so...uncoordinated? And that was putting it nicely.  
  
Paul walked back to the circle rubbing his ass, blushing furiously. He had been clumsier than...than...ANYBODY!!! "Shut up," he threatened, sending glares to anybody who couldn't stop laughing. Many people bit their lip to keep from laughing. However, Amy failed to control her outburst, which set off everybody else. "SHUT UP!" This time, however, nobody listened, and it took several minutes for everybody to calm down.  
  
"Stephanie, truth or dare," he asked once the laughter had subsided.  
  
"Truth," she said, nervous beyond belief.  
  
Paul hated to ruin the mood, but he had an opportunity that he didn't want to pass up, even if it did mean destroying the light mood of the night. He took a deep breath, slightly nervous about her reaction to the question, along with everybody else's reactions.  
  
"Did you ever really love me?"  
  
Stephanie inhaled sharply. That was exactly the question she wanted to ask him; she had just been too afraid to ask it. She had no idea what to say. She didn't know. She closed her eyes and thought back to all that had happened between them, all they had gone through. Then it hit her; it was so obvious she couldn't believe she didn't realize it sooner.  
  
"Yes," she said. "Yes, but not like that. I loved you more like a brother than a husband. That's why we split up; we're too different; our personalities...clash I suppose, but I still love you, just not like...that."  
  
Paul's usual steel eyes were all of a sudden filled with emotion. She had said it perfectly. She had said it perfectly, why couldn't he have realized that? All of a sudden Stephanie found herself swept into a tight hug. She closed her eyes and simply understood. When she pulled away, she smiled at Paul. She knew that they would be friends after tonight. After all, they're breakup was NOTHING like what it was made out to be on TV. It was a lot more mutual.  
  
Everybody else had been sort of sitting there awkwardly. Most were grateful that the moment of tension was over.  
  
"Matt, truth or dare," Stephanie asked.  
  
"Umm...dare," he said, knowing that if he said truth she would ask about the picture Amy had been talking about. That would have been an embarrassing answer, not to mention the fact that he wasn't even sure which picture she had been talking about; she had so many embarrassing pictures of him. Some from recent days, some from when he was younger, thanks to his parents.  
  
"I dare you to let Amy show this picture she has been talking about," Stephanie said with a smirk.  
  
"Oh, actually, I have a whole photo album," Amy said, smiling happily. She had always wanted to show people all of the embarrassing pictures she had of Matt.  
  
"Even better," Stephanie said.  
  
Everybody leaned in really closely so they could have a good view of all of these pictures. Matt just sat there, dumbfounded. Having the pictures SHOWN was even worse than just telling people about them. This was awful...  
  
"This is one of Matt and...uh...I'm not sure who it is. You see, he was really drunk and thought that this guy was a girl. You should have heard the scream from the bedroom when he figured it out. Oh, don't worry, that was from before we actually had a relationship. Oh, and this is one from about five years ago when he lost a bet and had to parade around a park in frilly underwear and a bra. And this is one of him when he was five, courtesy of his mom, with about five girls kissing him. Look at his face, he looks so disgusted!"  
  
Everybody was taking immense amounts of delight from these pictures. Amy decided to simply pass the album around; there were so many great pictures.  
  
"Awww, Stace, look at this," Trish said. "It's Matt as a baby in the bathtub!"  
  
"What!" Matt yelled as he tried to snatch the album away from Trish. She pulled it back and passed it on.  
  
"Geez Matt, I've never known anybody to be so touchy about pictures before; you looked cute. Well, then again, I never knew anybody who had quite so many humiliating pictures of them before either, so... Hey! Look! Matt's covered in pasta sauce in this picture!"  
  
"How old is he, three?" Stephanie asked, peering over Trish's shoulder.  
  
"Are you kidding? He looks 20!"  
  
Matt covered his face with his hands and groaned. "Who knows what other pictures are in that album," he thought to himself. He decided he simply didn't want to know and tuned everybody out until the album had been passed back to Amy.  
  
"Remind me to kill you later," he told her.  
  
"Hey! It was Stephanie's dare!" Amy protested.  
  
"Oh yeah," Matt said. "I had forgotten. Oh well, I'm mad at you. Amy, truth or dare?"  
  
Amy thought about this for a while. She had taken truth her past turns. Now probably wasn't the smartest time to start taking dares, but what the hey?  
  
"Dare."  
  
Matt's eyes lit up immediately. She had chosen dare? He would have to make this a good one. The wheels in Matt's head started turning and he instantly came up with a plan, deciding to use the rope and T-shirt blindfold that had been so popular in other dares.  
  
"First of all," he said, "You're going to be tied up," he continued, tying her arms and legs. "And blindfolded."  
  
"What are you doing?" Amy asked frantically. She couldn't see and was practically immobile.  
  
Matt had knowledge of Amy that few people had... He whispered something to everybody else that got a variety of different reactions, most of amusement and some delight.  
  
"Okay," he said. "Tickle!"  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Amy shrieked to no avail. Everybody pounced on her at once and she was completely helpless to stop it.  
  
Amy struggled her hardest to avoid everybody's tickling, but it just didn't work, and all she could do was laugh and scream. She would KILL Matt later; he knew how ticklish she was, she would kill him. She would. She was already devising a plan...well, she would be if she could think straight, but that didn't seem like an option at the time.  
  
After several minutes (hours to Amy) everybody let up and she was untied quickly. "I'm going to kill you..." she told Matt, saying what had been on her mind for the past few minutes. She tried to stand up. ".later."  
  
Matt smirked at her, but she didn't pay any attention. She was more exhausted than she was after matches.  
  
"Your turn," said Matt.  
  
  
  
  
  
Wow, that was longer than usual. I hope you all liked it! I'll write more soon, I promise. Ta-ta! 


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven  
  
Sorry it's been so long since I last updated. I've been really busy. Plus, I've been trying to figure out how to end this story. I'm sorry to say this, but I am pretty sure the next chapter will be the final one. But, who knows? Maybe there will be a sequel someday. Well, for now, please enjoy this new chapter, and, as always, feel free to leave any comments you may have.  
  
  
  
  
  
Amy stayed on her back for a moment before doing a sit-up-like movement into a sitting position. "Stacy, truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare," Stacy decided.  
  
"Hmm, I don't know. I think I'll use the same dare Chris used. I think you should have a go at the pole.  
  
Every single male's eyes landed on Stacy at the exact same moment, urging her to go right ahead; they didn't have any problems with it. In turn, they got a few glares, but the other girls turned their glares into rolls of their eyes. Such men.  
  
Stacy shrugged and stood up to 'have a go at the pole'. She wasn't too worried or embarrassed; she did stuff like this all the time. Of course, this was a truth or dare game; nothing ever goes right. As Stacy slid down the pole in a...er...provocative manner, her tight shorts split in the back right down the middle. The room changed into a state of absolute silence. Nobody actually believed that had happened; that sort of thing only happened in middle school children's nightmares. Amy started, Shannon next, and one by one the entire room began to laugh, the sound bouncing off the walls and back to Stacy's ears. She hit her head against the pole. How had she not seen that coming? Or, at least, something coming. She sat back down in the circle, determined to take out her humiliation on somebody else.  
  
"Adam, truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare," he said, following the trend of dares that had been going on.  
  
Stacy's eyes locked on Adam in concentration. She knew what she would dare him... She sent Trish a wicked grin.  
  
"I think you should, how do I put this, show your thong?"  
  
Stacy once again shot Trish a smirk, which Adam, preoccupied, completely missed. The room was, for the hundredth time that night, in hysterics. Most people had completely forgotten about that previous dare. Well, except for Adam and Matt, for different reasons.  
  
"Hello? Adam! Take off your pants already!" Stacy shouted at him.  
  
Adam groaned and stood up. He put his face into his hands before pushing his blond hair back. He took the liberty of taking one more sigh, and he undid his belt and let it drop to the floor.  
  
Trish slid her eyes to the floor, blushing. This seemed too much like a striptease to her. Or maybe it wasn't enough of one... She cleared her mind a bit and refocused her attention on Adam. She wanted to see how he looked in HER thong!  
  
Adam had just finished stepping out of his pants. Many people pretended to shield their eyes. Adam almost felt like putting his hands on his hips and glaring, but, well...maybe that wasn't the best idea.  
  
"Turn please," Stacy said.  
  
Adam sent a sarcastic smile toward Stacy, but he complied with her 'order'. He then sat down. He almost seemed unfazed by the humiliation he had been put through.  
  
"Steph, truth or dare?" he asked.  
  
"Dare," Stephanie replied.  
  
"Hmm...difficult. Let's turn it up a notch, shall we?"  
  
Stephanie raised her eyebrows and sent Adam a questioning look.  
  
"How 'bout you make out with...let's see...Stacy?"  
  
"WHAT?" half of the room chorused in reply.  
  
Stacy lowered her head to her lap. This was the second dare she had been involved in that wasn't hers. Why her? Oh well. Stacy decided not to put up an argument; she was too tired.  
  
"Fine," Stacy said.  
  
"Fine?" the rest of the room chorused.  
  
"Yes, fine. But, I'm not moving."  
  
Out of all the incredulous looks in room, the one on Stephanie was the most obvious. She couldn't believe it.  
  
"O-kay," Adam said  
  
Groaning, Stephanie pulled herself up off the floor and moved toward Stacy. Stacy decided that she had enough energy to turn and face Stephanie.  
  
Stephanie leaned in to initiate the kiss. Stacy almost pulled back, but thought better of it; she didn't need an entire room full of pro- wrestlers mad at her. Stephanie and Stacy connected lips and stayed that way for a moment. Then, Stephanie put her hands on Stacy's and gently pulled her into her. The kiss grew more heated, and Stephanie's tongue demanded entrance into Stacy's mouth. They continued their 'tango' for a few minutes before pulling apart. Stephanie returned to her seat.  
  
"Well," Stephanie thought to herself. "It wasn't bad; it just wasn't that enjoyable."  
  
Stacy was thinking fairly close to those thoughts. Everybody just sort of sate in a relaxed, trance-like state until Stephanie remembered that it was her turn.  
  
"Trish, truth or dare?"  
  
"Um...dare."  
  
Stephanie pondered her options. She walked over to Trish and leaned down to whisper something in her ear. Trish's eyebrows scrunched together before she nodded her head in understanding. Stephanie returned to her seat, a smile spread wide across her face. Trish sighed.  
  
"Adam, would you be a dear and get me that piece of paper over there?" Trish asked.  
  
"Uh...sure," he replied.  
  
"What could she need a piece of paper for?" Adam thought. Everybody else was wondering this as well. What could a piece of paper possibly have to do with a dare?  
  
Adam stood up and was about to move toward the paper Trish had requested he retrieve, when Trish shot up very quickly and suddenly, and she positioned herself right behind Adam.  
  
  
  
SMACK!  
  
  
  
"Ow," Adam said. "What the hell?"  
  
Everyone surveyed the scene and finally came to the realization of what exactly had happened. The handprint left on Adam's ass was enough evince to confirm everything. Adam's hand immediately ventured to his behind to massage it. He then dropped his arm to his side, blushing, and he retrieved the piece of paper. He handed it over to Trish, who put it on the floor next to her.  
  
Adam slowly sat down. "So, what's the dare?" he asked, still curious to know what the paper was for.  
  
"That was it," Trish said.  
  
"Huh, what? Oh..."  
  
Slowly the entire room realized what Trish meant. Well, all of the room except for one person.  
  
"I still don't get it," Matt stated, a confused expression playing about his features. Everybody looked at him incredulously, and a few even raised their eyebrows. "I'm serious," he added. Amy groaned. Sometimes her boyfriend could be really slow...  
  
"Okay Matt, I'll lay it all out for you," Stephanie began. "I told Trish to somehow get Adam to get up without it seeming suspicious, and when he did, to, well, smack him."  
  
"And I figured," Trish added, "That if Adam thought he was getting me something for the dare, since he is such a kind soul..." Trish paused to smirk at Adam. "...That I would have no problem getting him get up."  
  
"Oh," Matt said. "I get it!"  
  
"Hey, Trish, your turn," Shannon stated.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hey, DevilshPrincess, I granted your wish. (I had to; you were my first reviewer) Anyways, I hope you all liked it, and stay tuned for the next and final chapter! 


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight  
  
Well, here it is, the final chapter. I can't believe that it's over. However, due to demand, there will be a sequel someday. Hopefully someday soon. I'd like to thank everybody that read and reviewed my story: it meant a lot to me. This chapter is a lot longer than all of the other chapters, and I mean a lot longer. I hope it was worth the wait!  
  
Just so everybody knows, this chapter is dedicated to a specific someone. He won't let me use his real name, so let's just call him, 'the guy I know that said, "Your stories are great, but they don't have enough sex in them."' Yeah, that guy. He's pretty cute, too. *Winks at him cuz she knows he's reading this* Hehe, lol.  
  
So, with no further introduction, here it is: chapter eight.  
  
  
  
  
  
Trish was about to take her turn when Matt spoke up.  
  
"Hey, uh, why don't we put the game on hold for a couple minutes. I gotta go...go..."  
  
"Go?" Adam suggested.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Sounds good to me, I gotta stretch," Paul said. "I'm gonna get stiff."  
  
There was an unspoken consent from everybody to this suggestion. After Paul stood up to stretch, many of the others followed suit. Matt ran. After all, he did have ice down his pants.  
  
Adam took a breath and stood up. He walked over to Trish, who was still sitting. He motioned for her to get up and they walked over to a corner. They stood in silence for a moment.  
  
"You're gonna wash that, you know," Trish said, motioning toward her thong.  
  
Adam tilted his head slightly downward and smiled before lifting his head back up and meeting Trish's eyes.  
  
"Yeah," he said. "So, um, I just wanted to tell you..." Adam was cut short. "Hey you two, game's starting again," Shannon called across the room. They quickly sat back down.  
  
"Adam, truth or dare," Trish asked once she had sat down.  
  
"Uh, truth," he replied.  
  
Trish was at a slight loss, as she had no idea what to ask, except one thing.  
  
"What did you want to tell me?" she asked him.  
  
Adam, startled, met her eyes. He was surprised, to say the least. His eyes left hers and roamed over her face; she was so beautiful. Unconsciously his breathing began to match hers.  
  
"Adam?"  
  
He heard her, but her voice seemed far away.  
  
"Adam," she said, a bit louder. He snapped back into reality. "I said, what did you want to tell me?"  
  
"Ask you," he corrected.  
  
"What do you mean, 'ask me'? Your exact words were, 'I just wanted to tell you...', and then you got cut off."  
  
"Oh, right," Adam said. "I was just gonna say that I wanted to tell you that, um, you seem a lot...cooler than I thought you were, I guess."  
  
"Oh," Trish said. "Then what did you want to ask me?"  
  
"Hey, that wasn't part of the question..." he protested, but stopped when he saw those damn puppy-dog eyes. Trish was just too good at those. He sighed. "What are you doing this Friday?"  
  
"Depends," she replied, answering his question.  
  
"On what?"  
  
"I guess I'm doing what you're doing."  
  
Adam then crossed over to where she was sitting and whispered something in her ear that sounded suspiciously like 'truth or dare'. She mouthed the word dare and he whispered something so softly that no one but Trish could hear, not that anybody but Trish was meant to hear. They could guess, though, considering what happened next.  
  
Trish jumped into Adam's arms and locked lips with his. She pulled herself completely into his lap, and many of the people in the room's eyes widened in astonishment and a hint of amusement. Trish put her hands in Adam's hair and pulled them closer.  
  
Adam's hand had slipped underneath Trish's shirt. Adam remembered all too well when she had removed that shirt; in fact, that was the whole reason she wasn't wearing a bra at the moment. Trish moaned, breaking their kiss, and placed several kisses down Adam's neck. Adam's excitement was very clear due to his lack of clothing on the lower side.  
  
Before things could get too out of ha, several other people pulled them apart. Trish and Adam didn't protest too much, and both of them looked vaguely satisfied.  
  
"Does this mean it's Trish's turn again?" Matt asked.  
  
"Why would it be my turn? I just went. It's Adam's turn," Trish replied innocently.  
  
"But I thought you just-"  
  
"It's Adam's turn," Trish repeated.  
  
"Right. We get it. It never happened," Chris said before Matt could confuse himself even more. "Adam, just go."  
  
"Right. Shannon, truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare," Shannon replied, hoping Adam would be too distracted to come up with too devastating a dare.  
  
"Hmm, can you do a split?" Adam questioned.  
  
Shannon was a bit confused; this was a question, not a dare. Oh well.  
  
"No," he answered truthfully.  
  
"Good," Adam replied. "Do one."  
  
"What?" Shannon questioned amongst snickers. "I just said I can't."  
  
"And I say you can sure as hell at least try," Adam stated.  
  
"But I can't!"  
  
"Oh sure you can!" Stacy said enthusiastically. "It's easy."  
  
Ignoring the fact that her shorts were still split in the back, she gracefully went into a perfect split. "See?"  
  
"Good for you," Shannon said. "I cant do that."  
  
"Honestly Shannon! Just try!" Adam said.  
  
"But-" Shannon started before realizing the entire room was getting a tad frustrated with him. Obviously they wanted the game to move on... "All right."  
  
He then 'tried' to do a split.  
  
"You're not trying," Chris pointed out. He was right, of course. Shannon's legs were so close together his feet were still flat on the ground.  
  
Shannon sighed and actually tried. He continued going down until he felt a slight twinge of pain. He went about an inch further then stopped, putting his arms on the ground in front of him to support him.  
  
"There, happy?"  
  
"Here, let me help you," Stacy said.  
  
"Wait, no," Shannon protested, but he was too late.  
  
Stacy firmly pushed him toward the ground, and he almost did a complete split before toppling over, yelping in pain.  
  
"Ow," Shannon complained. "I sure hope you're happy."  
  
"I'm not," Adam replied. "You didn't go all the way down.  
  
Shannon looked absolutely devastated. "You aren't serious, are you? Oh, come on," he pleaded.  
  
"Nah, I'm just messing with ya. It's your turn."  
  
"Thank-you. Jeff, truth or dare."  
  
"Uh, truth."  
  
"Hmm. Would you really have a three-some with Matt and Amy?"  
  
Jeff became a bit lost in his thoughts. He looked at Matt, then Amy, then Matt, then Amy... "No," he concluded. "Due to the fact that Matt is my brother, but I don't know, maybe if we were cousins or something..."  
  
"Okay!" Matt said. "You've already provided a more than adequate answer."  
  
"Fine," Jeff retorted. "Matt, truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare," Matt said, looking Jeff straight in the eye.  
  
Jeff took a moment to think about his options. He would get Matt, oh yes he would...  
  
"You know, I seem to recall when Amy was sick that one time, like for a week, and you volunteered to 'take care of her'. Well, I remember this one...imitation you did, probably just to blow off steam, but still... You know, the one of her...complaining. I dare you to recreate that imitation."  
  
Amy's mouth dropped open. She knew what Matt must have been imitating, and she couldn't believe it! Oh that boy was in for it!  
  
"Uhh, Jeff," Matt said, casting a glance at his girlfriend. "In the interest of my life, you can't make me do that!"  
  
"Sure I can! And it was nice knowing you."  
  
"You know, I hardly remember that anyway..."  
  
"MATT!"  
  
"Right."  
  
Matt slowly got up, sending a last pleading look at Jeff, who glared at him. Matt took a deep breath. Amy was going to kill him. She wasn't even supposed to find out he had made fun of her. He didn't do it to mean, he had just gotten annoyed with her... Oh well.  
  
Matt cleared his throat, put on his 'Amy Voice', and started complaining. And boy was he complaining. Being hot, being cold, being sore, hating all food, being horny...  
  
Amy's mouth fell open again. "You are going to die!"  
  
With that said, Amy started chasing her idiotic boyfriend around the room. Matt sent a desperate look to Jeff, who just shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"I was already pissed at you because of the tickling thing, but now you are really gonna get it."  
  
Few people had noticed Jeff had gotten up until he caught Amy in his arms and sat her back down, claiming that he had grown rather fond of Matt and didn't really want him dead.  
  
Amy pouted before thinking of something. "You know Matt," she began. "Seeing how you seemed to focus mainly on me complaining about being horny... Hey! I was on drugs!" she shouted when Adam and Jay started to snicker. "Anyway, the point is, see if you get ANYTHING tonight!"  
  
Matt's face fell even more. That was almost worse than being killed.  
  
"Aww, come on Amy, you know I didn't mean it, and Jeff made me!" he protested. Amy didn't react at all. Matt literally got down on his knees and begged, but it had no effect on Amy. Okay, last resort.  
  
"Amy..." he pleaded, making the most pathetic looking puppy-dog eyes imaginable.  
  
"No!" Amy said. "That won't work." He didn't stop. "Argh! All right! Just quit with those damn eyes!"  
  
"Geez, he must have taken lessons from Trish," Adam accidentally said out loud.  
  
"Hey!" Trish shouted.  
  
Adam gave her a sheepish grin and shrugged. "It's Matt's turn."  
  
"Paul, truth or dare?" he asked.  
  
"Dare," Paul replied confidently. What could Matt possibly do to him?  
  
"I dare you to...um, I dare you to...I don't know!" he shouted in frustration. "Ames, help me out here!"  
  
Matt was actually very surprised when Paul didn't protest. Paul actually looked kind of...bored.  
  
"What, you're not gonna protest?" Amy asked Paul.  
  
"Nope," he replied. "Why would I worry about you? What could you possibly come up with?"  
  
Paul knew that was a mistake the moment it came out of his mouth. Amy's eyes flashed with anger. She was going to come up with the best dare ever. But she was going to have her fun with him, too. Oh yes, she would have her fun... She whispered something to Matt who started choking with laughter.  
  
"Okay. Paul, I dare you to let the girls do your hair and makeup! Their way!"  
  
"Awesome!" Stacy and Trish said gleefully at the same time. Amy wore a huge smirk and Stephanie couldn't say anything because she was trying so hard not to laugh.  
  
"Oh," Matt added. "One more thing. Ames gets to take a picture."  
  
Trish had already taken a bunch of stuff out of her bag and the rest of the girls quickly followed suit. All the guys in the room, barring Paul, had kicked back and were looking on with amusement. Poor Paul. He had such long hair, too...  
  
The four girls spent longer on Paul's face than they individually did their own. Well, three girls. Stephanie was doing something with Paul's hair that Paul couldn't figure out. It felt like she was pulling it out, but Stephanie assured him she wasn't. All the other guys would have been able to tell, except for the fact that they had been kicked out of the room after five minutes. The girls wanted it to be a surprise.  
  
After almost an hour, they called the rest of the guys into the room.  
  
"Bout time," Jay mumbled.  
  
"Yeah, what did you do to him? You took forever," Adam commented.  
  
"Well, see for yourself," Amy said.  
  
Stephanie stepped out of the way and revealed their masterpiece.  
  
"Oh...my..."  
  
They all stared in absolute shock. They were too shocked to laugh. He had bright red lipstick, blue eye shadow, and sparkles all over him.  
  
"Oh my god," Jeff stuttered. "The hair. My god the hair..."  
  
"What! What about the hair?" Paul asked, panicking. They wouldn't have, dyed it or anything, would they? "Mirror!" he demanded.  
  
Stacy retrieved a mirror and handed it to Paul. After moving it around a bit so he could get a good view on his hair, Paul finally saw what Stephanie had been doing to him.  
  
He dropped the mirror and sat down slowly, as though he were in a trance. His wyes were glassed over. His hair was done in what seemed to be zillions of tiny braids, and over half of them had 'cute little ribbons' tied onto them.  
  
"What the hell did you do to me?"  
  
"We...uh...fixed you," Stephanie said.  
  
"Yeah," Shannon said. "It looks great. Very...uh...uh...something."  
  
"See how long that takes you to get out," Trish said. "I had my hair braided in the Bahamas one time, and it took me hours to get them out."  
  
"And your hair looked like a lion mane, remember?" Stacy supplied, giggling.  
  
"Boy do I ever."  
  
"Okay, okay." Paul said. "Let's just resume the game, shall we?"  
  
"Now wait just a minute," Amy stated.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your dare isn't done yet, buddy!"  
  
"Huh?'  
  
"I get to take a picture of you, remember?"  
  
"I was trying not to."  
  
"Trish! Camera!"  
  
Trish handed Amy the camera without a word. Amy snapped a picture of Paul, who wore no expression on his face whatsoever.  
  
"Blackmail! Goody!" Stacy said with a smile.  
  
Paul's stomach jumped into his throat at this comment, but he didn't react. Man would the press have a field day! He could just picture it now. People all over the world standing in grocery lines, reading "The National Inquirer"'s latest headline. "HHH Cross-dressing Scandal: His Secret Life Revealed!"  
  
"Paul!" Chris yelled.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You okay? You were way out there somewhere, man," Chris replied.  
  
"Just for that, truth or dare?"  
  
"Uh, truth."  
  
"So," Paul began. "What exactly went on in that back room?"  
  
Stephanie couldn't help but giggle at the question, and, in turn, Chris glared at her.  
  
"We talked," he said firmly.  
  
"That's it?!" Jeff asked, disappointed.  
  
"We talked."  
  
"So you've said," Paul stated. "Anything else?"  
  
Stephanie started laughing. "We kissed," she said. "I made him kiss me because I said that everyone would be disappointed if they found out that all we did was talk. And I just knew you guys would find out somehow."  
  
"Right," Chris said. "So...my turn right? Steph, truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare."  
  
"I dare you to do a repeat performance of Adam and Trish, with me," he said with his character's arrogant smirk plastered to his face.  
  
Stephanie raised her eyebrows before jumping on him, knocking Matt, who was sitting close to Chris, out of the way in the process. They're 'performance' was actually very similar to that of Adam and Trish. Except for one thing. When a couple of brave superstars tried to pull them apart, Chris knocked them away and continued kissing Stephanie.  
  
Chris slowly removed Stephanie's shirt, and she did the same for Chris. There was a lot of protesting on many people's parts, but Stephanie and Chris just ignored them. However, when they had stripped down to their underwear, a voice ran out from the air that they could not ignore.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE? YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE AT A SIGNING THREE HOURS AGO!!!"  
  
Stephanie recognized the voice immediately and cringed. This was beyond embarrassing. She couldn't believe it. Chris thought he recognized the voice, but he wasn't positive, and he was afraid to look. He did, eventually though, and his fears were confirmed. He found himself staring into the eyes of Vince McMahon, and he was on top of his daughter, and they were all late for a signing.  
  
"Mr. McMahon," Adam said. "Vince, how nice to see you. Uhh, we're sorry we're late, but the storm..."  
  
"Yeah, we got locked in," Jay offered.  
  
"We would have come," Amy said.  
  
"But we couldn't," Jeff finished.  
  
"Wait, first of all, what is going on here?" Vince asked.  
  
"Umm, truth or dare," Stacy said timidly.  
  
"Right. You know what? I don't want to know. But I have to ask you one thing. Did it ever run through any of your minds to switch on the BACKUP electricity?"  
  
"Umm, nope."  
  
Vince sighed. "Just come on, you're late enough as it is. However, I am in a good mood, so you're lucky, but please, let's not let this happen again. Oh, and get your clothes on!" he finished. "Especially you," he said, looking at Adam.  
  
Everyone scrambled to get their stuff together. Paul accidentally brushed by Vince as he was exiting. "I'm not even gonna ask," Vince told him.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Unfortunately for Chris, he was the last one to exit. Vince caught him by the arm. "You and I are going to have a LONG talk later," Vince told him.  
  
"Looking forward to it."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yea! I'm so happy! Thank-you for reading everybody! I love you all!!! :-D Ta-ta for now! But don't worry; you haven't seen the last of me! 


End file.
